Yamabe Sorashō
Yamabe Sorashō (山辺空相, Sorashō Yamabe; "mountain of empty things") is the former lieutenant of the First Devision of the Gōtei 13, serving under Byakkō, whom was actually also his adoptive father. Upon Byakkō's departure, Yamabe was desperate to find him back, and because the Seireitei decided to stop searching after a while, Yamabe departed the Soul Society himself, harboring hate against both Byakkō and the Soul Society. His exact position is sill unknown, but it is known that Byakkō searches him, due his immense slumbering powers. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Slumbering Spiritual Power: Yamabe's spiritual power is noticeably immense for a shinigami at his level, which Byakkō believes is caused by his "remarkably big soul". This is also the reason Byakkō searches Yamabe, stating that his soul alone would be enough to force another Ōken. During his time in the Gotei 13, his spiritual power was equally in proportion as most of the captains, but most of this amount was wasted because Yamabe lacked (and still does) control of it. Byakkō has openly stated that his spiritual power is about a hundred times as great as his own, but that he can only a access a tiny scrape of it, but even this is equal to a captain's power currently. His reiatsu has a scarket color, and can manifest as a red reiatsu cloak around his body, protecting him from all but the strongest of attacks. :*'Remarkable Great Strength:' His punches are extremely enhanced by his reiatsu, being able to slam through a metal door with ease, aswell as lift up a full grown man by his throat and throw him through several buildings with little effort. With a single downward chop, he was able to break Yeonai's blade. His strength his great enough to put Saitō on the defense for a moment. :*'Enhanced Endurance:' He was able to effortlessly shrug off several attacks by a released captain-level opponent, aswell as overcome the effects of Kineda's Düster Ausstoß. After being struck down by Saitō's Shikai, he stood up unharmed. High Intellect: Even as a child, Yamabe expressed high awareness and understanding of his surroundings, which is exploited in his fighting style. He has shown great skill in using his surroundings to his advantages, and was able to outsmart the entire Gotei 13 during his escape from the Soul Society following Byakkō's defection. He can easily discover the strategies of his opponent, and was able to figure out the workings behind Sōzoku's release after only one strike. Zanpakutō Bangeomulsin (방어물신, protector of the gods) is the name of Yamabe's zanpakutō. It takes the form of an ōdachi, and despite it's length, Yamaba has shown great proficiency in wielding it, even in close-combat. Like all ōdachi, it has religious inscriptions on the handle, and the blade is silver in color. Yamabe wears it on his back with the handle sticking out above his right shoulder, indicating he's left-handed. *'Shikai:' It's release command has not been revealed yet, nor it's form. Even so, Byakkō has explained to Saitō that Bangeomulsin's power from his Shikai' release is in direct proportion to Yamabe's soul. He has named the power "the dividing and deification of souls". The power of Bangeomulsin's Shikai is hinted in a short conversation between Byakkō and Yamabe during their first confrontation. While Yamabe had always believed he was made the First Division lieutenant due a strange ability to negate Daitokumyō's effects, Byakkō explains he had gained the position because he (Byakkō) was the only one who could control Yamabe's powers. *'Bankai:' None, due his shared powers with Ishiki. Byakkō has also stated that with powers like his, he doesn't need a Bankai. Quotes Trivia